Sakura's Love Story
by Rien and Racoon
Summary: Indah dan menyesal pada akhirnya, begitulah kehidupan cinta seorang Sakura. Pernah mencintai dan dihianati, namun semua berubah ketika seseorang hadir dalam hidupnya.  AU/Almost Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Saya persembahkan fic saya jeng jeng jeng….

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ OK!**

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

(Normal)

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang keluar jendela café. Hujan tak henti-hentinya turun membasahi bumi tempatnya berpijak. Ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana, cerita cinta yang akan dijadikan runtutan paragraf dan berakhir pada epilog yang menyedihkan.

Dia bukanlah seorang penulis dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun menulis sebuah novel atau sejenisnya. Sejujurnya dia adalah pembisnis yang cukup sukses dibidangnya, tidak bisa dikatakan 'cukup' sukses pada kenyataannya ia memang 'sangat' sukses dalam meneruskan perusahaan kecil milik mendiang ayahnya hingga menjadi menjadi raksasa dalam pemasaran dunia, tapi di tengah kesibukannya entah kenapa dia ingin sekali meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menulis, ia ingin berbagi pengalaman menyedihkannya kepada dunia melalui tulisan itu. Berbagi perasaan pahit setelah kehilangan cinta untuk yang keduakalinya. Mendefinisikan cinta sebagai sesuatu yang indah namun berakhir pada penyesalan yang tak berujung. Dimana seseorang telah menyadarkannya arti cinta tetapi malah orang itu membawa kehampaan tersendiri bagi dirinya dan yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah itu adalah ia sendiri Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura seorang siswa SMA berusia 15 tahun. Ia cukup pintar dan cerdas, tidak, dia bukannya 'cukup' pintar tapi dia 'memang' pintar atau bisa dikatakan jenius karena diusianya yang ke lima belas tahun ia sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Sakura seorang gadis yang cantik, ramah dan mudah bergaul. Banyak lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi baginya hanya ada satu orang di hatinya dan orang itu adalah Uciha Sasuke, kekasihnya.

(Sakura)

Saat ini aku sedang merayakan pesta pelepasan siswa-siswi Konoha High School, acaranya berlangsung meriah dan diwarnai dengan decak tawa para siswa –siswi yang akan berpisah. Mereka dengan bahagianya tertawa bercanda bersama seolah inilah hari terakhir bagi mereka berkumpul seperti sekarang sebelum mereka melangkah meraih hari depannya masing –masing. Pada saat malam sesudah berlangsungnya acara pelepasan siswa-siswi Konoha High School, Sasuke langsung menarikku dan berbisik, "kita akan bersenang-senang kan?" aku berpikir sejenak dan membalas, "tentu saja, sayang." Sebuah kesalahan besar mengatakan hal itu karena kukira perkataan 'bersenang-senang' mengarah pada makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran kelas tinggi bernuansa erotik dengan alunan musik klasik yang menyejuk hati, yah kukira seperti itu. Ternyata Sasuke mengartikan hal lain.

Sasuke membawanku ke sebuah kawasan perumahan elit yang penghuninya hanya orang –orang berduit, aku sempat bingung kukira ia akan membawaku ke restoran favorit, tapi kenapa kami malah _nyasar_ di perumahan mewah seperti ini. Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah besar layaknya istana megah, gerbang rumah itu menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, didalam gerbang itu berdiri rumah mewah yang di depannya terdapat taman bunga yang indah, berbagai macam bunga ada disana, entah berapa banyak aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Ini benar -benar seperti istana negeri dongeng, pikirku.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo masuk!" perintah Sasuke seraya menuntun sepeda motornya masuk. Setelah melihat isi rumah Sasuke aku benar-benar takjub disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Baru satu kali ini aku melihat rumah Sasuke setelah 3 bulan kami menjalin hubungan. Aku baru sadar ternyata Sasuke sekaya ini. Kupikir Sasuke dan aku setara, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang lebih kaya dibanding dia karena setiap aku minta dibelikan sesuatu dia selalu berkata 'cari yang lain saja, ini terlalu mahal' atau 'aku tidak bawa uang banyak' dan masih banyak alasan lagi yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk mencegahku menghabiskan uangnya. Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar akan satu hal penting tentang Sasuke yaitu 'pelit'.

"Hei, tak usah bengong lagi, bukankah rumahmu juga _besar_? Lihatlah matamu hampir keluar," ujar Sasuke menekankan kata besar pada kalimatnya.

"Enak saja mataku keluar, kau kira aku tidak bisa membeli rumah ini?" aku menyombongkan diri.

"Hhh, ayolah kita kekamarku," ajaknya. Pada saat itu orang tua Sasuke tidak berada di rumah karena sedang ada proyek di beberapa negara di Eropa.

Dan sejak saat 'itu' dia telah menghancurkan hidupku, mengambil keperawananku secara paksa dan menanamkan benih yang tidak pernah aku inginkan. Saat aku meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, dia malah mengusirku dan menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan ini tapi aku masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya ibuku jika aku melakukannya, aku juga masih punya hati untuk tidak membunuh janin yang tak berdosa ini. Pada saat aku benar –benar terjatuh ibuku menyemangatiku dan memberi harapan baru. Dia sungguh wanita yang mulia.

Setelah anakku lahir aku merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan aku memulai kuliahku di jurusan bisnis management. Pada saat itu aku menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar dan bertekad tidak akan menikah ataupun jatuh cinta lagi. Itu adalah tekadku, ya tekad yang akan kupegang selamanya. Tapi setelah belasan tahun aku memegang teguh tekad itu ada perasaan gelisah dalam benakku seseorang telah merubah tekadku, ia telah menggoyahkan hatiku dan mengenalkanku pada cinta yang selama ini kuanggap semu dan tidak ada artinya, sejak pertemuan pertama kami aku sudah merasakan perasaan nyaman jika berada didekatnya entah apa aku ingin terus seperti itu, dia adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan terkenal, Namikaze Naruto. Dan kisah cintaku akan segera dimulai…

**TE BE CE**

Fic gaje? Oh tidak perlu dijelaskan saya sudah tahu… wkwkwk XD, Rien agak ragu buat nerusin ni fic, biar gimanapun Rien masih baru banget and this is my first fic in fandom Naruto. So untuk para senpai –senpai sesama author dan para readers terkasih, saya mohon bimbingannya dengan mengisi review. Saran, kritik yang membangun monggo pinarak, saya terima dengan dada yang sangat lapang,

No flame untuk pairing… karena saya Narusaku lopers.

O iya ini fic asli buatan saya, bukan fic temen, bukan fic sodara, bukan fic tetangga, bukan fic *plak*. Hmm, untuk sekedar pemberitahuan ini hanya sekedar prolog, jadi agak pendek deh… menurut para senpai, Rien lanjutin apa gak nie fic? Kalo disuruh lanjut Rien akan lanjut, kalo disuruh ga dilanjutin Rien akan delete. Jadi gimana? Keep or delete?


	2. Pertemuan

Langsung saja…

**DON'T LIKE?  
>DON'T READ!<strong>

Sebelumnya makasih buat Rey619 untuk g nambahin bny kalimat di tiap paragraf n Wi3nter yg ngingetin sama disclaimer kekekeke

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito sensei**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

(Sakura)

Aku menatap jendela ruangan kantorku memperhatikan buliran –buliran air hujan yang membasahi jendela itu. Aku menarik nafas dalam –dalam bersiap untuk menghadapi setumpuk kertas berisi laporan –laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran anggaran perusahaanku hari ini.

Aku membuka laptopku, perasaan cemas mendatangiku dengan tiba –tiba. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa tidak enak. Tak enak pada anakku Yuki, aku tak menemaninya di hari pertamanya memasuki jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Anak itu sebenarnya memintaku untuk menemaninya, tapi karena aku adalah seorang yang tidak punya waktu luang aku menolak ajakan itu dengan alasan tugas kantor dan rapat penting. Tentu dia tak bisa berkata apa –apa lagi dan hanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya.

_Tok –tok –tok_ , seseorang mengetuk pintu kantorku, akupun langsung sadar dari lamunanku.

"Masuk," perintahku.

"Maaf Bu," hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau setengah jam lagi ada pertemuan dengan direktur…

"Tunda pertemuannya sampai besok," aku menyela omongannya yang belum selesai.

"Ta- tapi."

"Aku bilang batalkan."

"Ba- baik," dia berbalik dengan raut muka takut dan menutup pintu ruang kantorku.

**()**

Aku mengendarai mobil _Ferarry _ku menuju suatu tempat yang ada dalam pikiranku, _Tokyo High School_ sekolah baru anakku. Hujan sudah reda dan sisanya hanya genangan -genangan air di setiap sudut jalanan.

Aku turun dari mobil ku dan menuju gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Sepertinya saat ini adalah jam istirahat siswa sekolah itu. Ah, itu dia Yuki…

(Normal)

Yuri sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang tepi halaman sekolah. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam pandangannya. Wanita itu semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Dan…

"_Okaa-san_?"

"Hm, Yuki kau sendirian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ bisa disini?" Tanya Yuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"_Kaa-san_ kebetulan lewat sini jadi sekalian mampir, istirahatmu berapa menit lagi?

"20 menit lagi memang kenapa?"

"Ayo kita makan di restoran depan , kelihatannya masakannya enak."

"Restoran depan sekolah?" Tanya Yuki memastikan.

" Ya, mau?"

"Tentu saja _Kaa-san_, dari tadi perutku terus mengomel."

**()**

"Hah… kenyang sekali _Kaa-san_," kata Yuki memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja lah, kamu kan sudah menghabiskan bertumpuk –tumpuk piring makanan. Melum lagi kau menghabiskan stok tomat restoran itu," seru Sakura panjang lebar. _Tomat, persis seperti dia, _pikir Sakura.

"_Kaa-san, Kaa-san_ kenapa? Kenapa menggeleng –gelengkan kepala?"

"Ah, oh tidak hanya kepikiran sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ya sudah kamu masuk kelas sana."

"Ya, aku masuk dulu ya _Kaa-san_," seru Yuki berteriak.

(Sakura)

Aku memandangi Yuki sedang berbincang dengan temannya di ambang pintu kelas itu. Entah apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi nampak raut wajah bingung dari teman Yuki yang entah siapa namanya. Aku yang tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan remaja memilih untuk meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Gadis 15 tahun itu baru akan memulai kehidupannya di SMA yang kata orang penuh dengan kenangan, cinta dan persahabatan. Huh, pada saat aku seusianya aku sudah lulus SMA. Mugkin aku tidak menurunkan kejeniusanku ke anak itu.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga mobil lain yang berada di depan mobilku berhenti mendadak karena lampu merah. Aku berusaha mengerem mobilku tapi kurasa semua terlambat.

Pemilik mobil BMW yang kutabrak itupun keluar dan mengetok jendela mobilku dengan muka garang.

"Hei, keluar kau," teriak pemuda itu. Aku segera keluar mobil dengan muka pasrah.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku tidak sengaja. Dan segala kerugian Anda akan saya tanggung," kataku lembut.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya berwajah garang itu akhirnya melembut. Aku dapat melihat jelas ketampanan yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" pemuda itu memaksaku untuk mengingatnya.

"Sebentar, e… tunggu rambut pirang, mata biru dan muka bodoh oh… ternyata kau Namikaze Naruto, benar kan?"

"Ya benar, kau jadi mengganti kerusakannya tidak?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tentu saja, aku kan wanita yang bertanggung jawab," seruku pamer.

"Wah mobilmu keren sekali Sakura," dia terkagum-kagum.

"Iya lah, ini semua berkat kerja kerasku. Eh, bagaimana kalau besok kamu kerumahku, sudah lama kan kamu tidak ke rumahku. Sekalian aku kasih uang ganti ruginya. Ini alamatnya," aku menyerahkan kertas berisi alamat rumahku.

"Baiklah, mungkin setelah aku bekerja aku akan kerumahmu."

"Baik aku akan menunggumu besok."

**()**

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku belum juga terlelap. Entah apa yang menghinggapi pikiranku, aku terus saja memikirkan tabrakan tadi siang.

Namikaze Naruto, tak kusangka aku bertemu dia lagi. Waktu kecil aku sering bermain dengannya. Dia juga adik kelasku sewaktu SD. Naruto yang dulu berwajah bodoh dan menyebalkan, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang tampan.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, _Kaa-san_ mengagetkanku," keluhku pada Kaa-san.

"Kenapa kau duduk melamun di meja makan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak melamun kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan urusan kantor," kataku berdusta.

"Urusan kantor dipikirkan besok saja, ini sudah malam cepatlah tidur," perintah _Kaa-san._

"Baik _Kaa-san_, aku akan tidur."

**()**

Aku menuruni setiap anak tangga menuju meja makan. Disana aku melihat _Kaa-san_ yang berpakaian rapi dan Yuki yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ mau kemana kenapa rapi sekali?" tanyaku seraya duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"_Kaa-san_ ingin bertemu teman lama sekalian bakti sosial di panti asuhan."

"Kalau begitu Yuki ke sekolah denganku saja, biar _Kaa-san_ diantar supir," ucapku.

Aku beralih pandangan melihat Yuki dan, "Astaga rok mu itu pendek sekali Yuki, ganti rok yang kemarin," ucapku dengan suara keras.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ temanku bahkan rok nya lebih pendek dari ini, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" gerutunya.

"Itu urusan temanmu! Mungkin temanmu ingin digoda laki-laki hidung belang."

"Baik _Kaa-san_ akan aku ganti sekarang."

"Sekalian saja belikan rok yang panjangnya sampai menutupi kaki putrimu," sindir _Kaa-san_

"Aku memang berencana untuk membelikannya kok," ucapku santai.

"Apa?" teriak _Kaa-san_ frustasi.

"Ya sudah _Kaa-san_ aku pergi duluan," pamitku setelah melihat Yuki keluar kamarnya dengan rok lima senti diatas lutut.

"Nenek, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Yuki.

"Iya, hati-hati ya kalian."

Aku mengendarai mobilku hati-hati hingga sampai di depan gedung sekolah Yuki. Yuki keluar dari mobilku dan berpamitan denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berucap 'ya' dan langsung mengegas mobil menuju kantor.

**()**

Aku membuka pintu ruangan kantorku. Disana sudah terdapat banyak berkas- berkas yang harus kukerjakan. Aku melangkah malas menuju berkas-berkas itu dan mulai membolak-balik dengan pandangan lesu. Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, pikirku.

Aku mulai meneliti laporan dan berkas-berkas disana. Mungkin sebagian dari direktur akan langsung tanda tangan sana-sini. Naman bagiku tidak, berkas dan laporan itu harus kubaca sebelum aku memberi tanda perseujuan dengan goresan tinta hitam.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk," perintahku. Sekretaris itu pun langsung menampakkan dirinya di hadapannku.

"Maaf mengganggu hari ini ada pertemuan dengan direktur perusahaan… e… perusahaan," pikir sekretaris itu dengan membolak-balik _notes_nya.

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku langsung karena tidak sabar.

"Eh, di Restoran Akimichi."

(Di restoran)

Aku masuk ke dalam restoran mewah itu dan sekretarisku mengikutiku dari belakang.

" Itu, disana," seru sekretarisku menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dengan gugup, mungkin ia gugup karena akan bertemu denganku, mungkin. Aku dan manusia ini langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tadi.

"E… Tuan Namikaze," sapa sekretarisku sesopan mungkin. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh.

"Kau?" seruku lantang.

"Hah, Sakura?" jawab Naruto

**TE BE CE **

Oh….. maafkan Rien karena otak Rien dah mentok, sebenernya Rien dah mikir endingnya bakal kaya gimana, tapi Rien binggung dengan pertengahan ceritanya mau dibuat apa… sekali lagi maaf.

Mau nanya bahasa jepangnya nenek, bibi, paman itu apa ya? Arigatou sblmnya

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic yang kemaren:

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura **  
>mungkin akn jd penyelamatnya *author o'on ngasih jwbn g pasti wkwkwk<p>

Tp aku rencana bkn sad ending

Makasih buat reviewnya ^^

**Rey619**  
>Makasih atas sarannya skrg sdh agak dikit kan, makasih buat review n dh bca.. ^^<p>

**Namikaze Hitsugaya****  
><strong>yap, makasih senpai.., bakal lnjut k

**Diana**  
>iya lah wkwkwk,<p>

**naruto lover**  
>hehehe gpp kok, gmn critanya skrg? makasih<p>

**NaruSaku SakuNaru  
><strong>Makasih banyak… terus review ya *maksa

**Wi3nter**

Makasih smbutannya senpai,, arigatou ^^ 


	3. Date?

Warning : AU, OC, OOC (maybe), Typo (s)

Summary : Indah dan menyesal pada akhirnya, begitulah kehidupan cinta seorang Sakura. Pernah mencintai dan dihianati, namun semua berubah ketika seseorang hadir dalam hidupnya.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Chapter 3 : Date?

Aku masuk ke dalam restoran mewah itu dan sekretarisku mengikutiku dari belakang.

" Itu, disana," seru sekretarisku menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dengan gugup, mungkin ia gugup karena akan bertemu denganku, mungkin. Aku dan manusia ini langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tadi.

"E… Tuan Namikaze," sapa sekretarisku sesopan mungkin. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh.

"Kau?" seruku lantang.

"Hah, Sakura?" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau direktur perusahaan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kau juga?" tanyanya balik.

"Ehm, Ino-san kau kembalilah ke kantor, aku ada urusan sedikit," perintahku pada sekretaris itu.

"Eh, baik," jawabnya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

**()**

"Jadi ini rumahmu Sakura, wah ini jauh lebih besar dibanding rumahmu yang dulu," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ehhm, ngomong-ngomong dimana ibumu?"

"Sedang bakti sosial di panti," jawabku seraya membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalamnya. "Mau susu?" tawarku. Dia mengambil susu kotak dari tanganku sesudah mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih'. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan kembali meneguk habis kotak susu itu.

"O iya, aku lupa sesuatu," aku hendak mengambil dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas disana.

"Ini untuk kecelakaan yang kemarin, maaf ya kemarin aku tidak hati-hati."

"Tidak perlu Sakura, aku malah berterimakasih karena kau mau meminjami dana untuk perusahaanku yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk," tolaknya halus.

"Hah, tak perlu sungkan kita kan sudah mengenal satu sama lain lagipula kau juga teman kecilku."

"Sungkan? Siapa yang sungkan? Aku tidak sungkan, aku tulus berkata tadi," ujarnya dengan wajah bodoh, menurutku.

"Hey, kau masih menyimpan ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah karangan bunga plastik yang tertancap di pintu kamar.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku menyimpannya di gudang tapi kebetulan anakku suka sekali dengan karangan bunga itu dan dia memasangnya di depan pintunya."

"Ini kamar anakmu?" tanyanya kaget dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah dan punya anak?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku belum menikah," jawabku singkat.

"Benarkah. Jadi dia anak angkatmu?"

"Bukan, dia anak kandungku."

"Apa, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura?" suara Kaa-san terdengar dari ambang pintu masuk berwarna putih itu.

"Kaa-san," sapaku. Naruto langsung berbalik untuk melihat Kaa-san.

"Jadi sedang ada tamu?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Oh, Bibi apa kabar lama tidak bertemu," ujar Naruto sopan.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Teman masa kecil Sakura-san," ucapnya dengan embel-embel san dibelakang namaku.

Aku menyerngit mendengar dia memanggilku dengan 'san'. Waktu kecil saja dia tidak pernah mau memanggilku nee-chan dan sekarang dia memanggilku 'san'.

"Oh, kau Naruto yang itu? Wah kau sudah besar dan juga tampan ya," puji Kaa-san.

"Bibi juga tidak pernah terlihat tua," ujar Naruto. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku menikmati basa-basi ini. Pasti ini akan panjang, pikirku.

**()**

"Ya ampun dia manis sekali, tak kusangka Naruto yang dulu sudah berubah menjadi tampan, tinggi dan terlihat gagah. Padahal dulu dia cengeng sekali. Aku sempat heran kenapa dia belum menikah dan punya pacar ya." Aku mendengar malas komentar Kaa-san tentang teman masa kecilku itu.

"Kaa-san terlalu memujinya tadi, mungkin kepalanya sudah terlihat besar makanya dia segera pulang ke rumahnya," sengitku karena risih atas pujian Kaa-san ku tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hey, kenapa kau tidak bersama dia saja?" tanya Kaa-san spontan.

"Aku memang bersama dia tadi," aku menjawab pertanyaan itu seraya memasukkan kripik kentang dalam mulutku.

"Bukan itu, yang kumaksud kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya saja?" pertanyaan Kaa-san membuatku tersedak kripik kentang yang tadi kumakan.

"Uhuk- uhuk, jangan bercanda Kaa-san," aku segera menuang air putih dan meminumnya cepat

"Kau tidak menyukai Naruto? Bagaimana kalau kau kujodohkan?" tawar Kaa-san.

"APA?" kagetku.

"Sudah setua ini kau belum menikah, padahal anak teman-teman Kaa-san semua sudah menikah dan menimang cucu."

"Umurku 30 tahun, dan aku belum setua yang Kaa-san pikirkan lagipula Kaa-san kan sudah punya cucu," kataku santai.

"Bukan cucu itu yang kumaksud," jawab Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, aku tahu Kaa-san tidak mengakui Yuki sebagai cucu dihadapan teman-teman Kaa-san, tapi apakah Kaa-san tidak akan mengakui Yuki di rumah ini juga."

"Waktu itu Kaa-san mengatakan bahwa Yuki adalah cucu angkat Kaa-san, apakah Kaa-san tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat itu. Bagaimana jika saat itu Yuki mendengar pernyataan Kaa-san, mungkin ia akan meninggalkan kita," kataku sedikit marah.

"Padahal Kaa-san lah yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menggugurkan Yuki saat itu, mengapa Kaa-san malah tidak mengakuinya," tambahku.

"Itu karena kau tidak patuh perintahku untuk menambahkan Yuki ke dalam kartu keluargaku," jawab Kaa-san cepat.

"Sudahlah aku tak mau bahas persoalan ini lagi," kata Kaa-san mengakhiri perdebatan ini.

**()**

Aku menatap bintang malam sembari berbaring di tempat tidur berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari percakapan daengan Kaa-san tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku , menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tiba- tiba kumendengar telepon genggamku berdering .

Aku mengambil ponselku malas, ternyata pesan dari Naruto, dia ingin… makan bersama? Hanya berdua? Mataku membulat membaca pesan dari Naruto. Tapi kemudian timbul semburat merah menghiasi pipiku.

TBC

Ada yang binggung di cerita bagian akhir? Terus terang saya juga bingung *readers : dasar author baka…

Hmm… di bagian akhir itu menceritakan Sakura yang ngedate sma Naruto tp gak saya ceritain.. males mode on. Tapi chapter depan alur akan dipercepat dan diusahakan juga jadi lebih panjang dari chap ini.

Dan soal ending nya, Rien ga jadi bikin sad ending deh… banyak yang gak suka kalo sad ending dan saya juga gak tega klo ni cerita bakal sad ending.

Akhir kata, RnR please…. Saran dan kritik membangun diterima, kecuali flame.

Special thanks to:

Saruwatari Yumi

Shu 2022

Rey619

NaruSaku SakuNaru

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura galogin

Diana

Ridho Uciha


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : AU, OC, OOC (maybe), Typo (s)

Summary : Indah dan menyesal pada akhirnya, begitulah kehidupan cinta seorang Sakura. Pernah mencintai dan dihianati, namun semua berubah ketika seseorang hadir dalam hidupnya.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Aku menatap bintang malam sembari berbaring di tempat tidur berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari percakapan daengan Kaa-san tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku , menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tiba- tiba kumendengar telepon genggamku berdering .

Aku mengambil ponselku malas, ternyata pesan dari Naruto, dia ingin… makan bersama? Hanya berdua? Mataku membulat membaca pesan dari Naruto. Tapi kemudian timbul semburat merah menghiasi pipiku.

**()**

Dan setelah first date kala itu, aku telah menceritakan kebusukanku sewaktu dulu hingga Yuki muncul dalam hidupku. Naruto tak menyela, tak menghindar malahan dia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia tak menghinaku, mencaciku kala itu justru dia berkata dengan tulusnya, "kau telah mengambil tindakan mulia untuk tidak menggugurkannya dan tidak semua wanita setegar dirimu, Sakura."

Sejak saat itu aku mulai membuka hatiku untuknya. Namikaze Naruto, nama orang yang saat ini sangat kucintai. Enam bulan sudah aku menjalin kasih dengannya, semua orang mengetahui hubungan ini tak terkesuali orang tua Naruto.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak diketahui orang tua Naruto, yaitu tentang anakku, Yuki. Aku tak tahu apakah kebohongan ini akan berlanjut hingga kita semua terpendam di dalam dinginnya tanah kubur? Semuanya memang masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini…

**()**

(Normal)

"Ibu, Nenek Yuki berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Yuki setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Yuki Ibu akan mengantarmu," tawar Sakura pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu?"

"Tentu, sudah lama Ibu tak mengantarmu sekolah. Ayo berangkat sekarang."

(Sakura)

"Sudah sampai Yuki," ucapku setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahan elit ini.

"Terimakasih Ibu," ucap Yuki sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Yuki tunggu!" seruku mengetahui bekal Yuki tertinggal di mobil. Aku turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Yuki di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Iya, aku lupa. Terimakasih Bu."

Kulihat lama-kelamaan bayangan Yuki menjauh dari hadapanku.

"Sakura?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Bibi Kushina -Ibu Naruto- sedang berada di sampingku.

"Aah, Bi-bibi," aku berdoa agar Bibi Kushina tak melihatku dengan Yuki tadi.

"Tadi anak yang bersamamu itu siapa, Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, anak ta-tadi, dia Yuki Bi."

"Yuki? Siapa? Keponakan? Kurasa tidak mungkin, kau kan tidak punya saudara."

"A-anu sebenarnya dia itu," aku memejamkan mataku berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

_Dddrrttt dddrrtt dddrrtt,_

"Maaf Bi, aku angkat telepon dulu," aku melihat nomor yang menghubungi ponselku, tertulis nama Naruto di sana. Aku menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kiriku.

"Sakura-chan… kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu semalam aku memimpikanmu," terdengar suara Naruto dari seberang sana. Sesaat setelah itu muncul ide gila dalam benakku.

"Apa rapat? Saat ini? Baiklah aku akan ke kantor secepatnya," aku langsung memutus sambungan telepon dengan Naruto, tak peduli bagaimana. Pasti Naruto bingung mendengar jawabanku.

"Maaf Bi, aku ke kantor dulu ada rapat medadak,"pamitku pada Bibi Kushina.

**()**

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan ibuku tadi, dan disana ada Yuki?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sekarang kami sedang berada di restoran masakan Italia di pusat Kota Konoha.

"Iya Naruto, itu sebabnya aku bicara tak jelas waktu kau meneleponku," jawabku.

"Huhh… Syukurlah jadi kau sempat kabur sebelum ibu menanyaimu macam-macam kan," tebaknya.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Hah, untung aku meneleponmu Sakura-chan. Kau pandai juga mencari alibi yang tepat," ucapnya seraya meminum jus strawberry di hadapanku.

"Hai… itu milikku, Baka,"

"Ah Sakura-chan, milikmu kan juga milikku," ucapnya santai.

"Dasar," umpatku seraya memandangi gelas kosong dihadapanku.

"O iya Sakura-chan. Ibu mengundang keluargamu makan malam di rumahku besok."

"Benarkah? Jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Jam tujuh malam, kau jangan terlambat ya," ingat Naruto.

"Hahaha pasti," ucapku mantab.

**()**

"Ibu aku pulang," sapaku sesudah membuka pintu masuk rumah mewahku.

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura," sapa ibuku.

"Eh, Ibu sudah pulang ya," sapa Yuki. Mereka sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Eh, Ibu. Keluarga kita diundang makan malam di rumah Naruto besok, Ibu pasti datang kan?" kataku.

"Tentu saja Sakura."

"Paman Naruto ya Ibu?" tanya Yuki.

"Benar Yuki, kau ikut ya besok. Ibu akan mengenalkanmu pada Bibi Kusina," ajakku pada Yuki.

"Tidak Ibu, aku tidak mau merusak suasana harmonis besok. Lagipula bagaimana jika Bibi Kushina tahu kalau Ibu sudah mempunyai anak. Pasti dia akan melarang hubungan Ibu dengan Paman Naruto. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, aku ingin Ibu bahagia."

"Yuki, terimakasih. Terimakasih Yuki," ucapku seraya membelai rambutnya.

"Yuki kau memang pintar seperti Ibumu," tambah ibuku.

"Tentu saja Nenek," timpal Yuki.

**()**

"Ibu sudah siap berangkat ya?" tanya Yuki.

"Hmm, Iya," jawabku masih mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Ibu, ibu terlihat cantik hari ini," puji Yuki.

"Benarkah terimakasih Yuki, maaf Ibu belum bisa mengajakmu. Ibu memang bodoh, seharusnya Ibu bilang dari awal kalau Ibu sudah punya anak," kataku dengan wajah murung.

"Tak apa, Bu. Aku senang jika Ibu bahagia," katanya dengan wajah berseri.

"Yuki…."

"Sakura ayo cepat nanti kiita terlambat," seru Ibu sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Baik Bu, sebentar lagi aku siap."

"Yuki kau tunggu di rumah ya, kami hanya makan malam sebentar," seru Ibu pada Yuki.

"Baik Nek."

"Yuki Ibu pergi dulu," pamitku padanya.

"Baik, Bu."

**()**

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang megah kediaman keluarga Namikaze ini, ibuku mengekoriku dan berbisik, "Apa benar ini rumahnya?". Akupun mengiyakan dan menekan tombol bel di sisi kiri gerbang itu. Tak lama setelah aku menekan bel, seorang wanita paruh baya –yang sepertinya seorang pembantu rumah tangga- membukakan pintu gerbang itu untuk kami dan membiarkan mobil kami masuk dalam halaman rumah megah itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih susu dihadapanku ini. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang membukakan pintu itu seraya berkata, "Sakura-chan kau sudah datang ya. Kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Aku menengok kea rah ibuku, dia hanya cekikikan mendengar kata-kata gombal yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapanku. Oh Tuhan aku malu sekali.

"Sakura kau sudah datang ya, silahkan masuk. Dan anggap sebagai rumah sendiri," terdengar suara wanita dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Baik, Bi," sahutku. Akupun duduk di meja makan disusul dengan Ibuku dan juga Naruto.

"Jadi Nyonya Haruno, tujuan kami mengundang Anda adalah untuk membicarakan pertunangan antara Naruto dan Sakura," ucap Bibi Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Apa pertunangan?" tanyaku kaget. Aku memandang Naruto dengan wajah jelaskan-aku-sekarang-juga, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan bodoh miliknya menandakan dia tak tahu menahu maksud dari perkataan ibunya.

"A-anu Bi, apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyaku pada Bibi Kushina.

"Memang kenapa Sakura, kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan Naruto?" tanya Bibi Kushina.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali Bi tapi ini tentang…"

"Kalau begitu langsung dinikahkan saja Kushina-san," sela Ibuku.

Sepertinya Ibu tahu kalau aku ingin membicarakan soal Yuki, pikirku.

"Baiklah kita langsung nikahkan saja," seru Bibi Kushina.

"Bibi…"

"Jangan panggil aku Bibi lagi Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Ibu," perintah Bibi Kushina.

"Baiklah Bu."

**()**

Aku pulang dengan galau yang menyelip di perasaanku. Di satu sisi aku ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai, di sisi lain aku ingin agar kebohongan ini cepat terselesaikan. Aku serasa ingin mengakhiri semua kegalauan ini. Entah mana yang kupilih diakhir nanti, aku hanya berharap itulah pilihan yang terbaik bagiku.

TBC

Review pliss….


End file.
